From Innocence to Bloodshed
by KuroInu1213
Summary: This is a Code Geass FanFic! FANMADE ONLY! SONGS THAT I USE I DO NOT OWN AT ALL! CREDIT GOES TO THOSE SONGS!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

As I remember, when we were kids we used to play in your home shine. Sometimes on mine, but my father was very uptight with it. The last thing that I remember that was the very last glorious thing in my childhood at least was seeing those fireworks with you, some of my friends, my elder sister and the hostages from Britannia. Despite the little girl in the wheel chair who did have such a sad story to her accident couldn't see she smiled at the fireworks. Normally one would be scared when listening to fireworks when his/her eyes are close, that little girl, man she must be brave. Also the older one that was supposedly my fiancé in replace of the little girl's engagement with your father, he smiled to despite every time I would see him pass the market looking mad or serious or just with a dull look on his face. Sometimes embarrassed since I saved his ass a couple times from those 'bullies' trying to beat him up since he was a foreigner. They smiled. I also see you were getting along with them. Ha I think sensei's words have gotten through your thick skull. Then it happened, the war between Japan and Britannia. After we lost, that was it for me and my happy childhood, some people have it worse than I did believe me, maybe even you had it worse although we lived together until you joined the military. I think I was thirteen at the time and you were about fourteen, I prayed every night that you'd lived once you joined. Honestly not because you were a just friend. At the time, I think I was in love with you. Suzaku, I wished we would've lived together long helping out my little half-brother Misaki around the house and your cousin Shu. Possibly even help us in the resistance. Man we would've been an amazing team, you would've been a double spy, and together with Naoto's ideas and strategies we would've freed Japan and seen Lelouch and Nunnally again, but then Naoto's coma, Zero randomly taking over our group, you becoming a knight and rumored to be Princess Euphemia's , I guess it wasn't our role to free it. Our Japan. I mean yeah despite the fact that I left Japan to live in New York to hide out while Naoto was in a coma was crazy, but we had no other choice. Naoto's father practically hates him for helping the Japanese and the others would be in danger because of it but it was for the best. I learned a ton of new things, like the music style, how to dance hip-hop from the actual source, I mean yeah it a part of Britannia, but in New York its different, very cultural, accepting, yeah we got shootings, riots, drugs, minors drinking alcohol, teen pregnancy, rapes, and much more, but here, I mean I felt like I belonged here. When I met Ren for the first time I thought he was bad news, but honestly he was very smart kind and caring, and treated me like family. He looked a lot like Lelouch but with a tribal tat on both of his shoulders, Dragon on the left and Phoenix on the right, He also had piercings, on his left eyebrow, tongue, and one centimeter gage on his ears and would always wear his favorite purple beanie at all times. During that time during the black rebellion and the all those battles in Japan and you being the Knight of Seven we just stayed low and partied, went to raves and did all we could to survive by selling drugs, and working in the work force without selling our bodies out to those damn nobles, but now after everything was over, after the death of my former fiancé, I went back, and sang this song, Lelouch loved this song, to Japan, the dead Lelouch, and the world:

_Oh wild flower  
ah…could you please tell me  
why people hurt each other  
and fight each other?_

_Oh dignified flower,  
what can you see from there?  
And why can't people  
forgive each other?_

_In a summer with much rain  
blue was substituted.  
Becoming one,  
it faintly wavered  
in front of me  
without saying a word._

_What do you feel  
towards a dying friend?  
How much love can those wordless leaves  
convey?_

_The summer sun gets clouded,  
the wind was swayed by it.  
Joining them together,  
I will sing  
the proof of life  
for those nameless ones._


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

Once I got the call that our band "Nation" was going to play for Prime Minister Ohgi and the empress of Britannia me and the other band members went cheering for joy. Apparently our song "Euterpe" got people loving us. Then we even got a chance to be on TV and get a record deal with Coro Kaza Productions, now the Prime minister of Japan, Ohgi,( who was Naoto's best Friend ) call us Personally to play for him and Empress Nunnally? This must be a dream!

"I can't believe this!" My little sixteen year old brother Misaki said.

"Well me either!" I said hugging my little brother against my shoulder.

"My drumming must've been amazing!" The maroon haired Naoto said.

"Nah, it was my amazing shedding from that once time in the charity event!" The tall blue haired Akito sa

"Ladies, Ladies, we are all beautiful but who is the sexiest man in the group? That would me Moi." Ren said while 'popping his guns' "And of course the beautiful singing of the beautiful Kiro."

"Why thank you Ren always such a gentleman when not trying to screw with me" I said with sarcasm.

"Ouch harsh" Ren said then looks outside of the window of our living room.

"How should we celebrate?" Akito said "I'm up for some Teriyaki. Anyone?"

"What about we practice? The event is in two weeks! And we need to think of the songs that we must play, since we can't play those Dirty songs that Ren and Akito keeps writing." Misaki said

Naoto and I laughed. Then I grabbed my Guitar and Naoto grabbed his sticks as Misaki goes to his keyboard

"I think Akito and Ren should start singing too." I said

"What? Me? Why?" Akito said blushing

"Since you have a beautiful voice when you take a shower" I teased

"Oh my god you pervert!" Akito said

"Oh me? No." I said

"Well I'm fine with singing and being looked at in the shower." Ren said

"Well hm, we'll see about that Missy" Akito said the started to sing to my personal favorite K-pop song 'Haru Haru' by: Big Bang. Then he grabbed his Guitar and tapped the beat on it. Then I sang along also and for some reason everyone ended up singing it.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Naoto said waving his drum sticks round. Once we got into out positions, we started practicing.

Within the past week of practicing like crazy we deiced to take the day off and see what we were going to wear. We went to a new mall that opened up about a month ago and did our shopping there, I let the boys go first since I'm a girl, and when it comes to clothes, girls take up a lot of time. We went to hot topic, Hollister, the aero store, an army uniform store for some reason, American eagle, Vans, some fancy French named store, and my personal favorite torture chamber for the boys forever 21 and Victoria secret. I mean of course we have people recognized us and we ran from fans even had to change a few times, being there was worth spending the money, and the running.

Once we got out we went to a park nearby and all of us sat on a bench.

"OH MY FUCKING LEGS MAN!" Ren moaned like me when I'm on my period.

"Hush child, you want us to be noticed?" Misaki said

"Who are you callin' child boy?" Ren said the rubs his own thighs

"Well we got what we needed. Clothes" Akito said then gets up the stretches and moans too, but not as loud as Ren,

"True" Naoto said.

"I'll call a cab so we can go home" I said as I get my phone. Then next thing I know I felt something I don't know what I was but it was something. I look towards the trees and it seemed strange so like every dumbass in a scary movie that would go towards danger, I went towards the trees out of fucking curiosity.

"Kiro where the fuck are you going girl?" Ren said the follows me and Akito follows and told Misaki and Naoto to wait here and look out for our stuff and the cab. I ended wandering about the abundant forest as I see an unconscious man that looks similar to Ren in the forest then I saw the blood cut up on his leg and he looks beat up. So Ren and Akito got him up and I slapped him lightly a few times to wake him up. Honestly if this was New York, that means you where jumped and killed, but here I really don't know.

"He's breathing I can say that." I said

"Then let's take him to our house." Ren said

"Wait he looks too much like that one crazy emperor uh, Lelouch" Akito said then puts his snapback on him. "There better. Let's go"

Ren and Akito carried him back to our bench and the cab was already here. (Well it was more like a van than a cab, but you get the picture). So we went in the cab and explained to Naoto and Misaki

"Damn Kiro, you must be half police dog or something you always had a sense of when someone was in danger." Naoto said looking amazed.

"Well I think it was due to the fact that we used to live in a shrine and it had funerals all the time" Misaki frowned

"I dunno." I said then looked at the man "Once we get home put him in the guest room and I'll heal up his wounds"

The others nodded.

"Need any help we can call Uncle Shiranui." Misaki said

"Sure do that too and Naoto and Akito you make food tonight, Ren just help out on what you can" I said looking worried about the man.

"Sure thing boss." Naoto said "Wait, what if….never mind"

"What?" Ren asked.

"I said never mind"

"Come on Naoto I hate it when people do that"

"I'll say it at home." Naoto whispered then looked at the cab driver "I don't want to make a huge commotion now"

"Okay" Ren said.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Ren and Akito placed the man on the bed gently as I got the first aid kit and lifted up his left pant cuffs up to his knee and the wounds where incredible. I wrapped his leg up with bandages and one I was done I did the same to his right one. I took off his blouse and checked if he had gotten hurt anywhere else and I did see something on his stomach and his right arm so I wrapped those cuts up too. Honestly in my position it's wrong to see a shirtless man that looks like he's about to die attractive, but hey, he was.

I looked at his face and pushed the hair off of it and put cute doggy Band-Aids on it and wrapped the top of his head with another bandage since I saw the pillow bled. After that I changed the pillow and let him rest.

I went out to the living room and I saw Ren playing around with his bass and said "So how is he?"

Looking shocked I said "He's doing fine now I hope, the wounds I saw where insane, but he's apparently breathing"

This was the first time I ever saw Ren like that to someone we don't even know.

"That's good" Ren said then played his bass softly and has a beautiful melody, it sounded sad, like it was for remorse. Why? Why play a sad tune like that?

Then I looked over to Naoto and I saw him making Rice and Akito, making Teriyaki. I looked at Akito thinking 'Really?"

"What? I was craving for some." Akito said as he keeps cooking. Then Misaki comes in and said "Hey I just called uncle he'll be here in like Thirty minutes. "

I nodded then walks towards him and pats him on his head "Alright Misaki"

After dinner we just relaxed on the couch (since yes all of us can fit in the couch including one more person) and was watching a comedy show that made fun of the news. Ren was laughing at most of the jokes and Akito just randomly lays on Misaki and Naoto's lap and me well sitting next to Ren and Misaki petting Akito's hair. Then once the show was over I changed the channel to a late night show. As we watched the funny skits and gigs that the show had I would check on the man in the guest room and wondering where the hell Uncle is.

I heard the door knock right when I was going to check on the wounded man, and it was my uncle. "Kiro Its been a while where's the unfortunate soul?"

I gave him a mean look and guide him to the guest room as the beautiful, angelic man was sleeping. Then Uncle sat next to him and did his confusing doctor think with the eyes and the flashlight and stuff. Then when he was done he looked at me and said "He'll be fine He might be up by the morning. I can stay here for the night if you'd mind to check on him.

I said "You'll sleep in the couch alright? And no funny business either."

He nodded and walked to the couch and sat on the floor. Then I crashed into the couch on top of the four boys who have seem to have switched positions but sitting all next to each other.

In the morning was always the first to wake up, not anymore, the guest room door was open. So I looked around and I see that our manly friend was sitting on a dining room chair staring at my uncle, . I walked towards him and smiled.

"Hello, are you doing alright?" I asked the man

"Yes I am." The man said leaning forward looking at me and staring into my eyes. "Why is it that a damn wonderful woman like you in the forest like that?"

"I honestly don't know myself."

"Well you didn't have to save me"

I gave in a serious look there "Well did you want to die?"

"Let's just say I go where ever the wind takes me" He snickered

"You're a mischievous little brat aren't you?"

"You might be younger than me how old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"Ha I just turned Nineteen"

"Damn" I whispered

"What's your name?"

"Kiro, Kiro Kanami" I mumbled. Then I got back my cool and said "And what's your name?"

He looked at me, then to the ceiling, then down "I dunno, what is my name?"

"Don't be a fucking smart aleck!" I yelled

"I honestly don't know." He said calmly.

"HEY THANKS FOR WAKING ME THE FUCK UP!" Uncle said then got up

"Your ass needed too. The guy doesn't seem to remember his name." I said

"Oh damn, does he remember anything?" Uncle asked

"His age." I said

"And?"

"My birthday, December 5th. That's about it." The man said. Then Ren strides to the living room with Akito and looks at the man and said "He's up? 

"Well no shit Sherlock," Akito said "You see his ass up."

Then Akito hits Ren on the back of his head.

Our friend laughed and while I patted Ren's head and said with glee, "Well let's name our buddy!"

"SO CUTE!" Ren said then tackled me. I pushed him off.

"It's your fault for being so damn cute." Ren mumbled and got up then he helped me up. I heard moaning and it was Misaki's voice as it was getting closer.

"Ugh, what the hell this early in the morning really?" Misaki asked

"Its 10 o' clock" Uncle said

"Fuck this is what I get for getting an anal uncle." Misaki mumbles

Uncle mimicked him and stick his tongue out and pointing his finger to his ass "That bullshit"

"No, No it's true. You are fucked up anal" I said scratching behind my ear.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Naoto comes out singing.

"You sing that every fucking morning really?" Ren says

"Why such a bitch, hit me man" Naoto said. The Ren punches his stomach.

Our friend goes up to me and says "Are they always like this?"

"Always" I grumbled

"Oh well our friend has woken up lets meet and greet I'm Naoto!" Naoto said happily

"I am the sexy Ren lookie here: Pow. Pow" Ren said showing his 'guns'

"I'm Misaki, Kiro's little brother" Misaki said

"Akito. I play guitar and damn good at it" Akito said

"I don't know my name…" The guy said

"Let's give him one." Misaki said then stares at him.

"No fair I wanna name him!" Ren said

"No me!" Naoto groaned

"Oh my god he's not a fucking pet!" Akito spazzed

"Him what name do you like Kira? Wait but you look more Britannian so how about Mark?" Misaki asked

"Hell no" The guy said mad.

"Xavier?" Ren said

"No"

"Romeo?" Naoto asked

"Fuck no"

"Hm Sparky?" I said

"The fuck? Didn't blue hair say-"

"Just teasing" I put my tongue out

"Ozzy Osborne?" Akito said

"I don't know how that is"

"Luke Skywalker"

"Yes."

"Huh really I was just kidding"

"Not Skywalker, I want to be called Luke"

"Well okay then, Luke it is" Uncle said.

I sighed the crashed into the couch the rolled over "Hey remember in less than a week we got that performance so let's start practicing within the next hour okay?"

"You're a band?" Luke asked

"Yep, you'll hear about Nation later on or once you get back on the street but for now just stay here and hear us play and stuff, we'll even give you a part within the band if you like."

"Well okay then" He said as he got up then yawned. Then Ren goes to the kitchen and got breakfast ready for everybody else.


	4. Chapter 4: Performance

I grabbed the microphone scared, nervous, since there are people that know me here. Ohgi, Toudoh, Kento also known as Sugiyama and Minami, I see Kallen and Kaguya too. Other than that there were other prodigious people here. I kept my calm as I sang my first song,

_Oh wild flower  
ah…could you please tell me  
why people hurt each other  
and fight each other?_

_Oh dignified flower,  
what can you see from there?  
And why can't people  
forgive each other?_

_In a summer with much rain  
blue was substituted.  
Becoming one,  
it faintly wavered  
in front of me  
without saying a word._

_What do you feel  
towards a dying friend?  
How much love can those wordless leaves  
convey?_

_The summer sun gets clouded,  
the wind was swayed by it.  
Joining them together,  
I will sing  
the proof of life  
for those nameless ones._

Naturally they'd clapped. I sighed of relief that I actually finished the song, just hope things go smoothly, I looked at Luke as he was back stage making sure he's okay. Then after that I put the microphone on the stand then I started to sing the next song:

_So, everything that makes me whole  
I will dedicate them all to you now  
I'm yours_

_You know in this world  
there are all kinds of happiness  
so someday, together_

_Even if someone were to call you a liar  
And try to hurt you with heartless words  
Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you  
And try to put a crown of thorns on your head  
I can still become a friend only to you  
I know of that loneliness and that pain  
so, everything that makes me whole  
I will dedicate them all to you now  
I'm Yours_

As the song finished I panted since I did a lot of high notes. Then switched places with Akito. People looked interested since no one heard him sing he as more nervous than me but I lisped 'you can do it.'

He nodded and closed his eyes then opened them, he said, "Hello I'm Akito, and this song Kiro wrote, she wanted me to sing this song since she wants me to sing it so hope you enjoy it. He closed his eyes again as we started the song:

_The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky; do you remember?  
We made a promise, wrapped in the early summer breeze; the two of us huddled close_

_Stretching shadows hide behind that excessive smile  
So I choose to replay that imperceptible pretense_

_Saying that we'll meet again someday, we waved to each other, but it seems we won't see each other again  
That final lie was a kind one; I won't forget_

_The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky; will you remember someday?  
Embracing a promise that could not be fulfilled, the two of us set out_

I heard those cheers for him, he was shocked since he though he messed up I gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"You did great" I said

"Thanks." Akito blushes

"Do another one…. If you'd like."

"Sing with me"

I nodded.

_Akito:_

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky.  
I'm going to go searching for your warmth._

_Me:_

_I was just reaching out my hand, even though I had nowhere to go.  
I hide my loneliness, and fumble around as I walk._

_Akito:_

_I felt it for the first time on the night you\ weren't there,  
the pain in my heart._

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky.  
I'm going to go searching for your warmth._

_Me:_

_Is the sensation starting to fade? Even though these tears overflow?  
What was this feeling called again? I've forgotten it somewhere along the way.  
Now, the problem is this unerasable electro-light,  
the light in my heart._

_Both of us:_

_I bang on the door of "I want to see you", but I pretend I didn't.  
Once morning comes, will this feeling as well sink the bottom of the ocean?_

_Me:_

_In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky.  
I'm going to go searching for your warmth_

_Akito:_

_If the slight fever of warmth that rises when we hold hands lights a light,  
Look, It will shine until it reaches even the corners of the dimmed world, so brightly._

_Both of us:_

_Sadness sinks, and look, the night comes to an end.  
Let's go searching for you  
and your warmth, in a world yet unseen._

The crowd cheered us on as we bowed down the back up. We looked at each other and then backed up for Ren to take his place.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am Ren their bassist and I will be honored to sing to you guys tonight so I hope you guy love me!" Ren blows the audience a few kisses then starts with a zany bass solo. Then starts us off:

_Even if...the endless sadness robs you away  
tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible_

_No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch  
I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore  
The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies, and lies I can't laugh at-  
If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me_

_Through loss we learned of a tomorrow where you're crying  
I could finally see your bare face, yet could no longer touch it  
Even if...the endless sadness robs you away  
Don't forget when you thought "Goodbye" was a lie in those days  
While we passed each other along, the sky you saw alone and your dreams-  
They remain as if still on that day, nothing changes  
Inside of you now and forever... _

When he was done he turned back and got a rag and wipe the sweat off his face the came to me and whispered:, "Damn now I know how you feel"

He walked back slowly taking his time once he got back up he snickered and said to the audience "liked it?"

I heard the women swooning as I rolled my eyes. Then he gestured me next to him then I walked then he grabbed my hand and said "Okay so for you little romancers out there we're gonna sing a little song for ya. Its an oldie hope you enjoy!"

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it_

_Ren:  
I say  
Im thinkin bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singin:in the shower  
Pickin petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?(love me not)  
I aint a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)_

_Me:  
You give me that kind of somethin  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten Im at a hundred  
Never get enough, I cant stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, dont know how you did it  
And I dont care who sees it babe  
I dont want to hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you_

_Me:_

_Ooh its so crazy you get my heart jumpin  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it aint a question (q- question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover and friend, youll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, Ill never leave you  
And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, dont know how you did it  
And I dont care who sees it babe  
I dont wanna hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you_

_Ren:Uh, uh  
I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when its time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, thats groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you Im not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you_

_Me:  
So dont you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, dont know how you did it  
And I dont care who sees it babe  
I dont wanna hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
I love the way, I love the way  
baby I love the way, ooh i love the way  
The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you  
Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, the way I love you!_

After it ended the crowd cheered honestly I'm shocked about that. This is the first time I seen Toudoh loving rap, or a song with rap in it. Then I got the microphone back then said "This is going to be that last song of the night, it's a song I wrote with a friend who's long gone now so… it means a lot. Enjoy,"

_I will never again receive your love  
Nor will I ever be needed  
And that is how I find myself all alone  
What was it you told me back then?  
The words that won't reach me dance in the air  
And though I know better, today too I end up  
Wishing for things that won't come true_

_Don't let me go  
Just squeeze my hand tight  
And tell me we'll go on together  
Your hand in mine was warm  
And gentle_

_That's how you always anger me  
And make me cry in the end  
But I loved the way  
You looked when you apologized  
Afterwards_

_Don't let me go  
Hold me tight, yes, with all your strength  
I want to be in your arms  
We'll fall asleep as we touch our foreheads  
Together_

_Did you know that we'll never be able to meet ever again?_

_Don't let me go  
Hold me tight; I love you  
Won't you laugh for me just one more time?  
Before your warmth vanishes  
Embrace me_

I felt a tear come down then I dried them up as they clapped for the band, I said thank you, thank you over and over. Then once we left the stage we changed our clothes and joined the party.


	5. Chapter 5: The Banquet Part 1: Voice

The boys (as well as Luke) in their beautiful and sexy tuxes went out as a group I wore a light blue dress that goes down to my knees with my hair down and my bangs pushed to the side, and honestly although I think my thin one inch heels are cute since it matches, I hate them since it's too damn uncomfortable for my feet, but hey, it's a special occasion meaning I can't bitch in public. We went to the table that was reserved for us and sat down then

Ren looked around "this is nicer than the Galleria in Manhattan, and that one five star hotel there too man."

I nodded and agreed. I thought I would never be in a place like this, but I guess I was wrong I actually enjoyed this place. And honestly I think the people in the audience loved us although I was shocked we are a pop-rock band and they are like the most important people in the world.

Then a familiar face came up to me and said "Well, well I never thought I'd see you again."

I turned around and yelled "Kallen!" Then I practically hug-mauled her.

"It's been a long time" Kallen said

"Like three years" I said

"How have you been?"

"I was at new York where I met Ren," I pointed out Ren "Luke and Akito" I pointed those two out too.

"Kallen, Kallen it's been a while" Naoto said as he hugged her

"Wait, brother? You're alive?" Kallen looked up as she tears up then hugs him

"Its fine, I was in a coma and Kiro had to take me to New York in secret since dad ratted me out and the cops where after me."

"Oh well you mind me taking him away I gotta show Ohgi and the others this." Kallen said grabbing Naoto's hand and scurried away with him.

I smiled then sat down and looked at Misaki and pet his hair. Then Akito and Ren got up and walked around. Misaki and I did the same, just not with Akito and Ren. So we walked around then I bumped into a tall blonde guy.

"Sorry" I said then looked up, "Dammmnnn." I just stared as I looked amazed

"Oh no need hey you're in that band Nation aren't you?" The blonde said

I nodded as I was star-struck.

"I'm Gino. Gino Weinberg." Gino said

"I'm Kiro." I said

"Nice to meet you. Is there anything you like?" He asked

"Uh, yeah food….."

"Well who doesn't?" Gino laughed

I giggled and thought I was such an idiot saying that.

"You're a funny girl" He said

"No, not really I looked away and blushes as I pushed my hair back behind my ear.

Then a tango song came on. We looked at each other then he grabbed my hand "Can you dance?"

I nodded then he grabbed my hand a twirled me around then we started to dance the tango. We stride our way to the middle of the dance floor and then I quickly wrap one of my legs around his and would put it back on the ground and as he placed his arm around my waist I was felt like I had to impress him more so let him twirl me around the for a quick second I kneeled the swiftly got back up and we stride our way around the dance floor quickly being the center of attention. Then he picked me up and I put swiftly put my legs around his hips then swiftly put my legs back down. Then he grasped me and our bodies where right on each other as he glares at me. This was practically a challenge more than just to people dancing. He was swift on his hands and feet as he swiftly glides around the dance floor and then he turns me around the puts my arm around his neck and picks me up and spins me then puts me down and as the song ends he snapped he head and then leans me back quickly. Once it finished he got me up and said "Damn you're good"

"So where you" I said panting.

Then some clapping was coming closer and closer "Well, Well Gino I can't believe you're dancing with one of my students."

I turned "Toudoh-sensei!" then I hugged Toudoh the he hugged me back

"It's been a while. Good to see you're doing well for yourself. I can see you're still dancing" Toudoh said

"Uh, well yeah uhhh" I was embarrassed that my old martial arts teacher see me dance in an almost sexual way.

"Wait you where her teacher?" Gino said

"Yep taught her very thing I know" Toudoh said. Gino looked astonished

"In martial arts"

"Oh. I thought you meant dancing" Gino said

"No I'll dance for Chiba and that's it." Toudoh blushes

"Oh right you too are getting married" I said

"Yep, well it's nice seeing you I have to get back to my fiancé. " Toudoh said the walking away.

I sighed and I felt awkward. Gino laughed "You were great though"

"I danced on my own when I was a kid and a teen, and now." I said

Gino nodded "That's good. I had dance lessons since I was nobility for Britannia. Well not anymore now. I quit the title. I just didn't want to deal with drama. I wanted to be free to do what I wanted you know."

I nodded "Yeah I get it." I smiled as I remember how much I wanted to be free. Now I am I free.

"Hey Gino" I heard a girls voice say.

"Empress Nunnally what a surprise. " Gino said. I looked at the little girl with the wheelchair and thought 'that must be Lelouch's little sister, she has grown so much. I doubt she remembers me.'

"You two did a great job dancing, and you miss did a really good job singing too." The Empress praised.

"Why it's an honor to get such praise your highness." I said bowing down.

"Why thank you, but it's really an honor to have you and your band be here."

I smiled as I see Misaki with two girls, one had long black hair looks about fifteen, another long white hair and looks twelve, coming over.

"Kiro! Its been to long!" The black haired said while she comes running into me for a hug.

"Hey Kaguya, how are you?" I asked while hugging her

"I'm fine, I've been stressed out since I'm like a political leader now though, where have you been?"

"In New York, Tokyo, uh….. wait didn't Misaki tell you?" I asked

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear from you, besides I'm a huge fan of your new band! So is my friend Empress Tianzi." Kaguya pointed her out

"Uh, yes I am" The while hair girl said shyly.

I giggled. "Hey you don't have to really be shy around me. You're fine"

"Well thank you." She said smiling

"Kiro, I never knew that you were going to sing that song your sister sang to you when we were kids. I thought I was a family secret." Kaguya curiously asked

"She died, and told me her last wish was to sing it to the world." I said

"Oh… sorry about that…um, sorry to ask, but what about Shu? Is he alright?"

"He's alive. He might be moving in with us in a couple of weeks so if you'd like you'll see him then"

"Where is he now?"

"In Hokkaido, he wanted to be where no one knows him for a while you know he wanted to be isolated, since Nene died." I looked down.

"Well let's change the subject! How did you like New York?"

"Loved it, but good girls shouldn't stay in the street for very long there unless you have tough friend with you at all times."

"Really? And the people?"

"Accepting culture wise, but if you bump into them or pick a fight, then you'll be sorry"

"Oh. I'd like to be there one day"

"I'll take you to Manhattan the mildest part of the city, though the crowd will… hell we lived in Tokyo so you'll be fine."

Gino, Nunnally, Tianzi and Misaki just stared at us while we went to the conversation. Then he came. A tall person with a mask on and a black cape and a purple and gold outfit comes to Nunnally's side. I stopped talking as I stared at him.

"Do you do this to very one that's taller than you?" Gino asked

"Not in New York…..But no one was ever taller than you though" I remarked

"….." the man in the mask just stared, not at the group but at me. I looked scared as I thought 'maybe he's like a guard dog or something'

"Don't fret he won't bite as long as you don't do anything to harm the Empress. Doesn't that sound familiar?" Kaguya said

"Xingke is having fun. I told him too." Tianzi said

"But still he's your guardian right now" Kaguya said

"True."

"Zero you don't really have to have that mask on at all times, everybody knows everybody here." Nunnally said

"What about the band?" Zero said

"Oh, but Kaguya knew Kiro and Misaki though."

"The other band members'?"

"Worried about them?"

"Well of course."

"Oh…."

I just stared at the masked man since his voice was familiar. I couldn't match it, but it did sound familiar.


	6. Chapter 6: The Banquet Part 2: Reactions

I kept on staring at Zero as the night gets tiring. I talked to some people that gave me praised here and there and Naoto, Ohgi and Kallen must be talking about good old times. Akito and Ren seem to be chatting with a member of the Britannian royal family near the food table. As for Misaki, he's talking to Kaguya. I also just noticed that I don't see Luke. So I started looking for him. I walked around the ballroom area looking for the man. Then as I was looking for him I bumped into something or someone I fell on my ass as I replied "Ouch, Sorry"

Then I looked up and saw it was Zero, 'but where is Nunnally?' I thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked extending his arm.

I blushed and nodded as I gave my arm to him as he picked me up I knew this feeling was similar.

"Hey you mind if we talked for a bit?" I asked nervously

He shook his head "No I don't mind at all. Let's talk."

I was shocked that he accepted my request, if I was his position I'd think he or she would be an assassin. Maybe he was trained for stuff like this, but I doubt he'll think a singer would be an assassin.

"How about we go outside. It's kinda hot in here for me and I need a breather." He said

I nodded as I walked outside into the balcony, it was huge, there were some flowers here and there and the where white roses and lilies. A few tables out there and some fountains, man it kinda looks more European despite it be Japan. I guess Ohgi wanted to keep this beautiful place I don't blame the man. It's beautiful.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Zero asked

I sighed, and stared at the empty looking mask and said "I want to know why you seem so familiar have we met before? Are you someone famous or something?"

I looked innocently to him.

"Well you haven't figured out, well hell who would, Lelouch didn't recognized me in my military uniform two years back." He said

"How do you know Lelouch?" I asked looking nervously

"You're really that much of an airhead. Aren't you?" Then he took off his mask. I was shocked, speechless, and full of content, most of all starstrucked over his emerald eyes.

."Kiro you haven't changed, well your innocence at least. You look like oh god, you're beautiful. Also your voice… just amazing." The emerald eyed man said.

"Suzaku…." I stumbled and the grasped for a hug to him. "You're alive….. I'm glad."

I was crying over the fact that the man that I knew since we were babies was alive. He puts his hand behind my head and strokes my jet black hair.

"I never knew I'd see you again. Honestly I'm glad." Suzaku said

I kept crying with joy and the he kissed me. I was shocked that he did that since he loved Princess Euphemia, so why me?

I did kiss him back, but then I pulled away

"Suzaku why did you do that?" I asked

"I guess I couldn't help not to, I mean I never kissed anyone in my life." He explained

"But? What about Euphemia? Weren't you to? Like?"

He looked down and turned to look at the scenery "I did love her, and she loved me back. The only thing that we really did was told each other how we felt. We wanted to wait till the special zone was complete to become an official couple, but then… It happened, then massacre happened and Zero killed her and all. It's complicated to tell you right now."

"Lelouch told me, about the massacre. It was his fault. Apparently his 'geass' caused it."

"How did you know? And when did you two talk?"

"I came here a bit before LeIouch died and he visited the temple in hoping to laugh with me one last time. And about geass, I knew about Geass for a while. Like ever since the war. My grandfather told me about it. And how former emperor Charles was trying to destroy this world for 'the greater good'."

"How did you know that as well? It's classified information".

"My family has had a history with Geass. That's all you need to know" I said refusing to talk about it anymore.

"Well I'll respect that then for the very least." Suzaku said the walks to the far corner of the balcony where he won't be seen, I followed him. Then he hold me and looks around just to be sure then kisses me again. I turned red as he keeps on kissing me, but of course I kissed back feeling guilty for unknown reasons. He was rubbing his hands on my back and it made me shiver even more.

"Why so nervous? You weren't this shy while dancing with Gino. Why be this shy to me?" He said teasing me then nibbling my ear.

"You know when I dance I'm shameless except if i ever where to dance naked." I mumbled

"Aw you're so cute." He said picking me up and moving to the wall. Then keeps kissing me then he kissed my face then goes to my neck and licks it.

Honestly I thought 'Why am I not stopping him? Why am I enjoying this? It's too weird'

Then he kinda went too far he pulls down a strap from my dress and kisses the left side of my chest then was about to expose me to him I kneed his stomach and as he back away he said "Ow, sorry. I didn't know"

I nodded and said "It's fine. Some guys in New York didn't stop so I beat them up."

"Are you still a virgin?" Suzaku asked

"Yep."

"Thank god" He said then gets up and shakes the tension and pain off.

"Let's get back inside" I said the started walking back with him then I see Akito, Ren, Naoto, Misaki, Luke, and some green haired chick, Kallen, Kaguya, Tianzi, some uy with long hair I'm assuming that's Xingke since he next to Tianzi, Nunnally, Gino and a woman with huge boobs and blonde hair that I have seen in the news, a girl with green hair and glasses and some boy with blue hair and looks like a wuss sitting on chairs in a messed up circle type thing.

"Don't tell me you're singing Ku Ba Yah?" I asked quickly

"No. Why should I? Let me ask you why the Fuck are you with Kururugi that is shit….. Suzaku? Kururugi?" Ren looked shocked.

"Huh had did he know?" Suzaku touched his face. "Shit! I left it outside!"

He runs back outside and gets the mask. Then comes back and was about to put it on, but I took the mask.

"Relax we are all friends here and this will be our little secret." I said the gets a seat within the messed up circle thing. I sat right in between Misaki and Naoto.

"Kiro why not sit on my lap?" Ren said

"Uh why would I? I don't know where you have been." I said and people were like "Oooooohhhhh!" mainly it was Akito and Misaki.

Then we talked and laughed and joked around told stories and everything. Honestly I see it was we were acting like best friend although everyone had just met each other. I guess this was the peace that Lelouch was talking about that he wished for.


	7. Chapter 7: Prayer

It was two days after that party where people reunited with each other and all. So guess what the band members plus Luke and I decided to do. Go to Kururugi shrine, you see its January now and we didn't want to go anywhere to be noticed the shrine is vacant and I know this place a lot better, yeah I live in a shrine, but to many people go over there. Besides being here might bring back some memories with Suzaku.

"So Kiro, we are here, what do you wanna do now?" Misaki asked

"Uh pray here." I said then I walked to the bell and threw some money down the so called well and rang it and I clapped twice and prayed 'I hope we have a successful year.'

Then everyone else did the same. Then as we were about to leave I saw Gino, Kallen, Nunnally and Suzaku (masked as Zero of course) nearby as we were the ONLY PEOPLE HERE!

"Oh hey! Kiro! Misaki!" Kallen said then comes over to us. "You're here too I'm glad!"

"Wow what a coincidence" I said.

"Typical Kiro you hated being bothered while praying." Suzaku said

"Yeah" I giggled then looked up. I sensed something was going on. Then I heard steps coming from the stairs I assumed it was someone else we knew but it wasn't. It was a man, he looked sinister as his red hair flowed with the wind, had a cigar on his mouth and a gun on his left hand. He seems to have a scar cross his eye.

"Well lookie here, I see a member of the Kanami family AND that cursive immortal brat here, this must be my lucky day."

"Huh?" I looked at Luke

"Don't look at me I don't think I'm really immortal" Luke said. I sighed then looked at the scarred faced man and said "Listen I don't know who you are or what you're doing here or what my family has to do with you but you have to leave."

The man just started shooting at me, but I dodged the bullet.

"Run all of you!" I screamed

"But Kiro!" Misaki said

"I said run!" I dodged another bullet "I'll be fine!"

"Just do what she says if I can trust her in the streets I sure as hell can trust her with this" Ren said. Misaki nodded and ran with Nunnally and Naoto.

Kallen tried to kick him, the man punched her in the face. She was down, but got back up. Gino tried to trip him over but then something shot him it wasn't a gun more like that thing that hunter used to use to knock out animals, and it knocked him out.

"He has a friend! Kallen just leave it to me! Just leave with Gino!" I said.

Looking flustered she nodded and took him with her and they escaped. It was Me, Luke, Ren Akito and Suzaku here left, five verses two, maybe. I looked around then a couple of more guys show up. They were covered up in all black some with guns and some with swords, knifes, you get the picture.

I stayed calm and analyzed. They are definitely after me and Luke. Somehow even involved with Geass. I looked around and whispered to Suzaku. "Knock out the guys with the guns I'll have Ren deal with the knives and Akito with the swords and I'll deal with the big cheese. Okay"

He nodded and I told the others the plan. Suzaku charged for action as he dodged those bullets and knocked the gun men out. Ren and Akito did what I told them to as I asked. I charged to the 'man in charge then heard someone yell "Kiro behind you!"

I looked around and there was a man about to shoot me "Damn this was a trap! He intends to kill me!"

I heard a gunshot.


End file.
